Such an apparatus is known from DE 197 45 855. The known apparatus uses a transfer device in the form of a rotary drum on the periphery of which a drinking straw strip is supplied that consists of still cohering packages of individually packed drinking straws. Furthermore, the drinking straw strip contains adhesive points already applied before, which are covered with a cover strip for the time being. Shortly before being applied to the stand up bag the cover strip is removed from the adhesive points and the drinking straw packages are isolated, preferably cut, so that a respective drinking straw can then be adhesively applied by the roller, supported by a press-on finger, to each bag. The known apparatus is designed for applying drinking straws to stand up bags conveyed in an upright manner on a conveyor belt, the transfer means enclosing a right angle with the conveyor surface.
EP 149 076 B1 describes a further apparatus for applying drinking straws which is designed for applying drinking straws to lying bags. The transfer device for the drinking straws extends here in parallel with the conveying surface on which the bags are located.
Stand up bags, however, have no parallel side surfaces but consist of two rectangular film pieces which are secured along their longitudinal edges one on top of the other and which in the area of their lower transverse edges have an inserted or molded-on stand up bag and in the area of their upper transverse edges are indirectly welded one on top of the other, resulting in a substantially triangular longitudinal section. Both in the case of an upright transportation and a lying transportation the attachment surfaces on the bag are thus not in parallel with the conveying surface and thus also not in parallel with the transfer device for the drinking straws. Normally, this is not objectionable, as becomes also apparent from the well-functioning devices of the prior art.